Project Quasar Wiki
The Central Codex and Project Quasar Database Greetings, human, this codex is maintained by the joint records keeping divisions of the Cruxian Empire and the Allied Orion Navy. Here you will find invaluable information that will aide in your integration into a galactic environment. This translation of authorized documents is currently in-work and will be populated in a timely manner. General Concept Project Quasar is a (work-in-progress) tabletop RPG game set in a sci-fi galactic setting akin to neo-colonial cyberpunk. Alien life exists, and has been out there manipulating events for a long time. Not just humans, but with everything they can get their hands on. The void is huge and there's a lot of secrets out there that many wish would stay that way. An uneasy peace exists between the Cruxian Empire and the various governments of the Orion Cluster. The one hundred and one treaties that prevent another "Night of the Trillion Knives" are constantly being put to the test and it's a miracle that missiles aren't being deployed even at this very moment. Faster than light travel is achieved through quantum tunneling devices which link two distant points. However, quantum physics is fickle and transporting large ships, especially vessels full of sentient life, requires massive devices which have to be set up in advance. This leaves room for the unofficial tunnels. The unofficial tunnels are for smaller craft, fighers, probes, and long range missiles. It's easy to blockade and police a large quantum tunneling gate, so smaller gates are kept as payload for large ships capable of deep space flight. These gates are often scattered about deep space and allow long range missiles to subvert blockades, allow smugglers to be where they should not, and allow pirates to hideout on exotic worlds. Despite treaties requireing that these gates self destruct, there are plenty that don't. After centuries of cluttering up deep space, this unofficial network has created a frontier that attracts many brave adventurers. To explore deep space in this manner, and survive, means joining the ranks of those simply known as "Tunnelers". The Galaxy at Large : The galaxy is often split into three zones; Northern Crux, The Orion Cluster, and The Wall. The Northern Crux The northern Crux is generally attributed to the northwestern half of the Milky Way Galaxy, inhabitants including: *Cruxian Empire *I.A.N. *Zadjrian Space *Qex Protectorate The Orion Cluster The Orion Cluster is named due to the Orion Arm's importantce in keeping peace among the many empires in the Southeastern half of the Milky Way Galaxy, inhabitants including: *Noremok *Saric'Tau *Centauri *Zetans *Sirians The Wall :: The wall refers to the space along the outer wall of the Milky Way. Filled with pirates, criminals, rogue government and corporate interests, and hardy colonists, The Wall is home to many ragged denizens, and governed by survival of the fittest. The only known, large, organized group operating in this space being the Yugu. :: :: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Northern Crux Category:Orion Cluster